Episode 304
Introduction The clash between Gintoki and Takasugi is finally about to start. Plot Gintoki and Kagura run down a cliff and strike Takasugi and Kamui respectively. Takechi commands the remaining Kiheitai to attack them, just to see them and himself knocked out by Shinpachi. The Yato try to leave the tunnel just to see it blocked by metal wires created by Hattori. He tells them to stay and tries to attack them despite his injuries until Shige Shige stops him, holding on to Sarutobi as well. Takasugi mocks Gintoki for growing weak by ingratiating himself into the country, trying to save it with two kids, while Takasugi has grown strong by being one step away from destroying the same country with his gathered army. Gintoki proclaims he had gained powerful bonds with the people he met since and that the Yorozuya trio are more than enough to protect the country. Takasugi dismisses his words, believing that the world isn't worth saving because the person they both cherish (Shouyou) was no longer here; he will destroy Gintoki and his "illusions" here and now. Gintoki only responds that the only thing he lost was a comrade (Takasugi) and commands Shinpachi and Kagura to fight. Kagura gives an ineffective punch at Kamui, who in turn beats and dismisses her, calling her a weakling before striking. Kagura blocks his strike by punching his injured hand and mocks him for his habit of hiding his injuries that stemmed from their mother. The siblings headbutt each other while Kagura kicks his injured stomach before flying into a boulder. She slowly rises to her feet, declaring how much she changed from the past thanks to her time on Earth and the people within. She tells her brother that she will stop him and the two start to battle. At the same time, Shinpachi, Hattori, and the ninja (who were behind the Yato in the tunnel) defeat the division and Takasugi and Gintoki start their brutal, bloody fight. In a flashback to the Joui Wars, Takasugi and Gintoki are surrounded by enemy Amanto. Takasugi asked why Gintoki participated in the war. Gintoki doesn't know but admitted that, like Takasugi, he wasn't doing this for honor or fame, like Sakamoto and Katsura. Before attacking, the Kiheitai leader asked the Shiroyasha for a promise to protect Shouyou if he didn't make it. Gintoki instead asked Takasugi for a promise to stay alive. Within another flashback, a child Katsura entered a shrine and confronted another child about his defeating of other children within their military school. The child, a young Takasugi, retorted that he simply beat them in their matches and that they were nothing more than weak rich boys whose only talents were wealth and connections. Katsura chastised him for being inconsiderate about his position in this private school for training future samurai. Takasugi revealed that Katsura was on a scholarship and saw the pony-tailed boy as the potential bright spot of samurai although he himself didn't think like this. A group of students confronted Takasugi for defeating the other children and his lower class samurai position; they also decided to attack Katsura for his working class position. The group are stopped by a thrown sword from another child that was resting on a tree branch. He knocked one of them out by landing on him and decided to help Takasugi and Katsura. The boys attacked again but are all knocked out by a long haired man who also knocked out the mysterious white-haired child, Gintoki, as punishment before leaving. Katsura revealed to his classmate that the man, along with Gintoki, has opened a temple school that teaches for free. The school's name is Shoka Sonjuku and the man's name is Yoshida Shouyou. Sometime later, Takasugi visited the school's dojo to fight Shouyou but was badly beaten by Gintoki. Shouyou cared for his injuries and the two chat. The teacher told the boy that he had started this unique school to see the blossoming of a different type of samurai beyond the traditional view, a samurai who works hard for their ideals. Gintoki and Katsura secretly heard the conversation while Shouyou adds that Takasugi should try work hard to be his own samurai. In the next few weeks, Takasugi repeatedly tried and failed to beat Gintoki, accumilating injuries and getting himself in trouble with his father, who punished him by withholding food. At the same shrine, Katsura gave Takasugi some food and asked him if he found what he was looking for. Takasugi said no but he realized that he was weak and there were stronger people; at the very least, he wanted to find a way to defeat them (Shouyou and Gintoki) The next time Takasugi challenged Gintoki, he finally beats him. The other students congratulated him while Takasugi denied being part of the school. Shouyou refuted this as the boy had been constantly coming there and Gintoki berated them for being friendly with the "dojo destroyer". The tension dissipated when Katsura suddenly arrived and offered everyone rice balls. Everyone laughed along, including Takasugi. Back in the present, Gintoki and Takasugi give one final attack. Takasugi acknowledges his former comrade's strength as Gintoki collapses. Characters * Kiheitai ** Takasugi Shinsuke ** Takechi Henpeita * Hattori Zenzou * 7th Division ** Kamui * Sakata Gintoki * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Tokugawa Shige Shige * Oniwabanshuu * Kondou Isao (cameo) * Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) * Umibouzu (flashback) * Katsura Kotarou (flashback) * Yoshida Shouyou (flashback) Trivia * The word 万事 (banji) or "all" or "everything", is also a reference to the Yorozuya name (万事屋). This is also the reason Gintoki repeated this same word but pronouncing it as "Yorozu", Category:Episodes